


Steve Rogers And The Great Epiphany

by TracerBullet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky is a huge nerd, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracerBullet/pseuds/TracerBullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At twenty-one-year-old Steve and Bucky decided to move together. This was part of their great plan, the plan that was created in childhood. They always dreamed of living together forever, a life far from stupid rules (at the time they just wanted to play Mario Kart until 3AM and never eat broccoli again). Of course, Steve knew they would not live together forever, in the adult world it means something else. But they could enjoy some good years. It was during the time sharing a tiny apartment with Bucky, that Steve had The Great Epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers And The Great Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! That's my first fanfic in english (I'm brazillian). So please forgive me if there is something not well written or wrong. :D

Steve is forced to pay attention to Rocky II, in a desperate attempt to forget how miserable he was. A little over half an hour that Bucky had gone out to his date. On any other day he would be happy for his best friend going to have fun, but after just one week since The Great Epiphany, all he wanted was for the Bucky’s date became a complete disaster. Level "Steve Rogers" disastrous date.

On the other hand, want the meeting to take a bad way left Steve feeling a terrible person. Considering that Bucky was an incorrigible womanizer, the chances of Bucky’s date become the future "Mrs. Barnes' were almost zero. Still, Steve couldn’t watch fifteen minutes of film because his conscience reminded him the bad friend that he was being. He really wanted Bucky to be happy, he really wanted ... _Bucky_.

Bucky was always something constant in his life. The two met in kindergarten and since they lived in each other’s pockets. Bucky since childhood has always been popular, while Steve has always been the asthmatic boy who constantly put in embarrassing situations. At eleven Bucky kissed a girl for the first time; the same day a bully beat the shit out of Steve in the schoolyard. And so it continued their situation for many years.

At fifteen Bucky was still the coolest guy in school. And honestly, how could someone not finding him cool? The girls loved him because he was always extremely friendly and charming, and obviously attractive as well. But much of his popularity came because he was the captain of his hockey team, the Howling Commandos.

After the fifth time in a row in which their double date had gone wrong (Steve's fault), Steve decided to tell Bucky that he was not interested in relationships at that moment. Bucky narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but decided to accept the wishes of his friend. The truth is that Steve was, in some way, ruining Bucky’s love life. There were a few weeks he had noticed that some girls rejected Bucky for fear of being trapped in a terrible double date with her disappointed girlfriend and Steve.

And then Steve realized he was chained to Bucky. Bucky saved Steve in the middle of fights between bullies, Bucky arranging double dates, Bucky refusing party invitations to keep company to Steve when he got sick during the winter. Steve’s world orbited around Bucky. Even when he had nothing he had Bucky.

 

* * *

 

 

At eighteen they went to the same college. Steve wanted to be an architect, while Bucky dreamed of being a great astrophysicist. Steve had called him Neil deGrasse Tyson a few times because of it. The truth is that while he could fit the stereotype, Bucky was the biggest nerd of the two of them. Bucky loved reading Carl Sagan, Isaac Asimov and Ursula Le Guin. And it was him who forced Steve to watch all seasons of Battlestar Galactica and Star Trek: The Next Generation. Obviously, Bucky did not seem a cliché from the eighties as Steve looked, because he was charming and athletic. For others, when Bucky talking about science fiction was just a little geek and adorable. Lucky bastard.

In the first year of college Steve ended up in a dorm with a guy named Sam Wilson. One of the biggest fears of Steve after finishing high school was to have a roommate who hated him, but after a few minutes talking to Sam, he just knew that the two would be good friends. Sam was one of those people who spent a reliable image.

The name of Bucky's roommate was Clint Barton. As Bucky, Clint was incredibly athletic. However, Barton was also a catastrophe in human form. Most of the time Clint was dropping things on the floor (and himself), falling, sighing wearily or repeating " _Aww_ " every time something went wrong.

Then there was Clint’s girlfriend, Natasha Romanov. Nat was studying at Juilliard, but she appeared frequently to visit (or take care of, as said Bucky) Clint. She and Clint were complete opposites. She was agile and sometimes very fierce, but on the other hand she could also be extremely seductive. Meeting Nat for the first time left everyone wondered how the hell she and Clint were able to work together. But after a while, it was common sense that the two were soulmates.

Steve and Bucky could not be more grateful to grow along with Sam, Clint and Nat. Steve had been happy in the morning when Sam had prepared him a big and delicious breakfast, or at times when Clint bought pizza to reward for breaking something in his room, or when Natasha dragged him to the nearest bar and they spent the night drinking cheap vodka. But the times he spent with Bucky... would always be the best.

At twenty-one-year-old Steve and Bucky decided to move together. This was part of their great plan, the plan that was created in childhood. They always dreamed of living together forever, a life far from stupid rules (at the time they just wanted to play Mario Kart until 3AM and never eat broccoli again). Of course, Steve knew they would not live together forever, in the adult world it means something else. But they could enjoy some good years. It was during the time sharing a tiny apartment with Bucky, that Steve had The Great Epiphany.

It all started after three months of conviviality. The boys were living the dream. The apartment was very small and they never had money left over, but it was still amazing. Most nights they fell asleep together on the sofa after watching an episode of M*A* S H or Star Trek. The best hours of Steve’s day were those that were spent alongside Bucky. The two of them did everything together, and yet Steve wanted more time close to Bucky. Steve just could not hide the feeling of satisfaction when he was with Bucky.

It was at this same time that Steve began to notice Bucky. Steve obviously knew that Bucky handsome, he had heard other people talking about it a thousand times. However, in their breakfast, watching the other eat his scrambled eggs, Steve realized how beautiful Bucky was. No one said that his best friend was that much beautiful. For a moment it felt like that was the first time he looked at him.

It was as if something has finally awakened in Steve. Sometimes he just sat next to Bucky on the couch and spent good minutes watching him closely, pretending to watch something on TV. Steve started to draw with frightening frequency Bucky's jawline in his sketchbook. He developed a small obsession with that jaw.

 

After a few weeks, Bucky completely eclipsed his interest in anything else. He could only think of how delicate Bucky's face was. Steve had found in the street a lot of attractive people, ridiculously attractive people, by the way. But now, in Steve's opinion, none of them even came close to Bucky’s beauty. At one point while they were setting up for their respective classes, Steve had decided: "He is perfect."

Bucky had many defects. He listened to music at full volume when it was late at night; he left the bathroom floor almost flooded; he cursed enough to make even a sailor blush. And yet he was perfect.

Was one of Steve flu seasons when he had The Great Epiphany. New York was in the middle of a blizzard, the boys were trapped in the apartment, waiting for the weather clear. Bucky tried to care for a sick Steve, who was not happy with the situation he was in. He hated feeling like a dead weight for Bucky.

In Bucky’s opinion, Steve was quite annoying when he was sick. He grumbled a lot and never cooperated with him. Of course, that time was not diferente. Steve complained about everything and only obeyed orders to stay under the covers when Bucky had forced him to stay there twice. The second time was in any little delicate tone.

\- Steve, please, you could stop acting like a little shit and let me see if you have fever? - Steve looked at him angry, but decided to keep quiet.

Bucky’s left hand touched his forehead. Steve was pretty sure he was not running a fever, but he just could not help but be relieved with the proximity he was having with Bucky. Then, for some reason, Bucky’s other hand cup his cheek. Steve felt his thumb stroking his cheek  fondly. Bucky said nothing, just stared at him with his beautiful blue eyes.

Steve felt goosebumps on his arms because of the contact, and he couldn’t not make a soft noise in his throat. And it was at that moment when Steve has The Great Epiphany: he was completely in love with Bucky. It was like the pieces of a puzzle finally coming together. The daily requirement of the presence of his friend, his admiration for his face, the desperate desire to kiss him right then.

Steve never want something so badly before. He wanted to feel the lips of Bucky, memorize their flavor. It was all that Steve could think of those mere seconds of contact. Just seconds because something had waked Bucky of his trance and get away from Steve as if it were the plague. Bucky cleared his throat and could only say:

\- See? When you cooperate with me, I can do everything faster. Yeah... no fever. - And he went out, leaving Steve alone in the room while he was immersed in his own thoughts.

After this incident things got awkward between them. Bucky seemed to do everything to avoid Steve and in the few times when they were together in the same room, there was an aura of embarrasment between them. Steve's situation just got worse in the night he had a dream involving a Bucky moaning and talking dirty. He got up with sticky underwear and feeling a terrible person.

On the same day, during dinner, Bucky said to Steve about a cute girl named Connie who his just called for a date. That was a punch in the stomach. His best friend had already go out with girls a several times, but for some reason that was the time he had made Steve feel a bitter taste. He was miserable.

On Friday, after exactly seven days since the Great Epiphany, Steve watched Bucky prepare for his date. As always, Bucky was stunning. He spent the room, wearing a black coat and moss green scarf, leaving Steve more breathless than usual. The brunette just leave of him with a simple nod and a _"See you later!"_. Steve decided text Nat.

_Hey Nat_

_I need to tell you something, but I have the impression that you already know about it. In fact, i think all you guys know about it._

**Hey Rogers, tbh**

**I only act like i know everything**

it's about Bucky

**ah**

**yeaaah**

**I really knew about it**

**You finally realized  your huge crush on James, right?**

_Ughhh, damn. Yes._

**You gonna tell him?**

_NO!!!_

**Ok, bad idea. What's your plan here?**

_Repress my feelings and try not to feel awful every time Bucky arrange a date._

**That's stupid, you know that.**

**Listen, just tell him. Trust me, it will be MUCH easier.**

_Ha. Hilarious._

After that Steve decided to watch Rocky II to clear your mind. Unfortunately, his attention was more focused on Bucky’s date than on Sylvester Stallone. He wanted to be happy for Bucky, but could only get miserable and jealous. That was the first time his heart was broken and Bucky had not consciously done anything to hurt him.

The apartment door opened, causing Steve franzisse his brow. A little over thirty minutes and Bucky was back. Bucky bit his lower lip and had a blank stare. Something was wrong. Steve felt his stomach twitch of guilt. Did he really would have caused any negative effect on Bucky’s date?

\- Hey, Buck.

-'Sup. - Bucky said, placing his coat on the coat rack.

\- Why are you home so early? Did she ran away when she could take a good look at your ugly face? - Bucky expression softened, and his lips curved slightly.

\- She didn’t need, punk. I left before.

\- But why?

-Eh, to be honest, I just lost interest. Do not worry, I wont keep her waiting. I sent a message that appeared an urgent matter and needed clear.

\- Wow, a true gentleman indeed.

\- Do not be a fucking dick, Stevie. - Bucky replied, giving a nasal laugh. Bucky sighed as he pulled the scarf neck. - Okay, I'm going to sleep.

\- I’m going after finish this movie. Honestly, I do not know why this persecution with me just because I haven’t seen Rocky II.

\- Hey, it's all your fault for being a twenty something that has never seen this classic.

Steve rolled his eyes, making each other laugh again. Steve knew there was something wrong with his friend. Bucky stood there in the room, standing near the couch. He seemed kind of sad and hesitant ...? Maybe he wanted to say something and did not know how. Maybe he finally realized that Steve had feelings for him.

\- Weren't you going to sleep?

\- I will, I will, it's just ... - he lost himself in midsentence.

\- Yes ...?

\- Never mind.

This time Bucky actually went to the room.

 

* * *

 

 

After one hour Steve was also sleep. He couldn’t pay attention to the movie, but he decided to stay and watch the rest just in case of Bucky leave the room again. He didn’t want to give the impression that something was wrong. He took a quick shower and tried to crawl under the covers. After that, it was a matter of ten minutes to Bucky knock on his door. Steve opened it and realized that Bucky expression changed. He looked nervous.

\- What? - Steve asked, yawning.

\- Please, please do not hate me for this. I have to do this at least once in my life.

Steve had no time to ask "What?" because Bucky closed the distance between them with a kiss. Without thinking twice, Steve grabbed Bucky neck in an attempt to bring him closer. Realizing that was reciprocal, he couldn’t help but smile during the kiss.

Bucky pushed Steve against the door, slamming his back against the door handle. Steve let out a small groan of pain and the other pulled away from him to see if his was not hurt and then apologized with a giggle. Bucky was beaming. The eyes smiled before her lips.

Steve took him to his bed and positioned himself between the legs of his best friend. Bucky moan at the time Steve started to suck and take small bites on his neck. Bucky grabbed Steve's waist tightly and moved his hips together in an attempt of relief. The sounds that came out of Bucky's mouth were infinitely better than those that Steve imagined.

\- I'm sorry if I'm a little excited. - Bucky whispered. – But right now I'm living my wet dream.

\- How long do you... You know, felt that way?

\- Well, let me see... Today is twenty-one, right? So I'd say... - Bucky counted the fingers, with a look of those trying to remember. – Since I was fourteen.

\- Since fourteen?! - exclaimed the blonde. - Bucky, what the hell!

\- Sorry, sorry! I know I should have said before, but I was not sure if it was mutual. - He cleared his throat hesitantly. - It is mutual, right?

\- I'm on top of you, sucking your neck. What do you think, jerk?

\- I just wanted to make sure. I waited for this so long...

Steve gave a soft kiss on Bucky's lips. Bucky exhaled in a form of relief. It was then that Steve realized how lucky he was. It was not everyone who had the opportunity to meet your soulmate in the first years of life.

\- Bucky, I'm sorry you have waited for so long. But just so you know, It never was a competition. You were always in the first place for me. I kind of figured it out a little while ago. I had, you know, a great epiphany and then I realized that since I met you, there was not a day that I didn’t love you.

Steve sighed and smiled slightly. Bucky's hand cup his cheek, like last time. He closed his eyes, finally being able to enjoy the Bucky touch as it should. This was really happening.

\- Well, that's was really fucking cheesy, Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it! <3


End file.
